The Best Things Come in Unusual Pineapple Scented Packages
by moondragon23
Summary: The holidays are a time to bring people together. Of course, Carlton never expected it to bring them this close, especially to Shawn Spencer. SLASH
1. An Unexpected Gift

**In my continuing efforts to spread the Christmas cheer that has been lacking in the Psych fandom lately, I wrote this two part holiday story. Unfortunately, real life interfered enough that I couldn't have it finished by Christmas. But better late than never.**

**A huge thank you to trixietru, without whose encouragement this story would never have happened. An additional thank you to redwolffclaw, for betaing this for me so quickly.**

**This story takes place about halfway through season 2. Sort of an alternate Christmas episode.**

**Merry Christmas and enjoy.**

* * *

The department Christmas party was in full swing; gifts were being exchanged, people were laughing, and a large amount of alcohol was being consumed. General merriment was being had by everyone present with the exclusion of one head detective.

Carlton took a sip of his drink and looked around the room. The holidays were a busy time for the department. This was the first break most of them had had in few weeks and they were taking full advantage of it. He quickly stepped out of the way as Dobson and his girlfriend stumbled past, both laughing and leaning on each other for support. They headed deeper into the station, no doubt looking for an empty room for some privacy. He should probably report them but a voice in his head (which sounded suspiciously like O'Hara) said to ignore it tonight.

He sighed, wishing he was anywhere but here. He hated the holidays, mostly due to the fact that he spent them alone. When he had stupidly let that slip to O'Hara, she had insisted he come to the party tonight. So here he was, surrounded by his drunken coworkers making complete idiots of themselves.

Spencer was the worst offender. He had cornered nearly every female officer under the mistletoe someone (a fake psychic no doubt) had hung up in the middle of the room. At last count, the only woman he hadn't gotten under that thing was –

Whistles and cheering drew his attention to the center of the room, where Spencer had finally managed to wrangle O'Hara under the mistletoe. He should have known she wouldn't be able to hold out against Spencer's charms. The man was just too attractive.

He quickly squelched the thought. Thinking about Spencer like that would only lead to trouble. He thought about his gun instead, mentally going through the process of cleaning it until thoughts of the other man subsided.

Carlton watched as Spencer finally broke off the kiss with O'Hara, leaving her slightly unsteady on her feet. He certainly did not wish it was him that Spencer had been kissing or wonder what his lips tasted like (probably pineapple with the amount of that stuff he ate). Instead he was glad Spencer would finally have to stop his foolish game now that he had kissed every woman at the party.

Unfortunately, Carlton hadn't counted on the large amount of alcohol Spencer had consumed that evening. He was crossing the room to get a refill on his drink (soda this time; he did not need to add to his history of getting drunk at department parties and doing something he would regret, especially with Spencer around), when the psychic jumped in front of him. "Hey Lassie, where have you been hiding all night?"

"Spencer," Carlton said curtly, trying to step around the man.

Spencer moved to block his way. "You're looking kind of tense. It's a party. Cut loose and live a little."

"I'm fine," Carlton said, once again trying to get away.

Spencer grabbed Carlton's arm, holding him in place. "You have one second to remove your hand if you still want it attached to your body," Carlton said.

Spencer quickly dropped his arm, though he continued to stand in Carlton's way. "Do you know what we're standing under?" he asked slyly.

Carlton looked up, spotting the sprig of mistletoe over their heads. He quickly put a hand up as Spencer leaned towards his face. "Don't even think about it."

Undeterred, Spencer grabbed his hand and pressed his lips to Carlton's palm. He felt a shock jolt up his arm at the contact and froze. Spencer cupped his hand, cradling it as if he was holding someone's head. His lips continued to caress his skin, a hint of tongue finally pulling Carlton back to reality. He tried to pull his hand away, but Spencer only followed it, licking and sucking on his palm. He finally wrenched his hand free, staring in shock at the psychic. "What the hell, Spencer?"

He shrugged. "Mistletoe Lassie. I had no choice."

"I – you – that," Carlton took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "If you come near me again, I'll have you arrested on assault charges."

Spencer just grinned as he stalked away, the laughter of his coworkers following him. He went down the hallway until he was out of sight of the party goers. He leaned back against the wall, letting out a deep sigh.

That kiss had brought up feelings for the psychic that he had been trying to ignore for months now. He wasn't sure when things had changed, but he knew when he had first realized it. The counterfeiting case, when that FBI agent and fake psychic had come in to assist. He had written off the jealousy at Spencer's interest in Leikin as annoyance at his unprofessionalism. But he couldn't ignore the way his heart clenched when Spencer was being held at gunpoint on the runway or the immense relief he felt when Spencer was saved. He had finally admitted to himself he had a crush on the man before promptly burying the emotion as deep as possible. Spencer was straight, so there was no use wasting his time on him. He ignored Spencer's blatant sexual innuendos on case after case, telling himself Spencer was just trying to piss him off. The kiss was just another part of the game, that's all.

His hand was still wet with Spencer's saliva. He quickly wiped it off on his pants, wishing desperately for another drink.

* * *

Carlton hid in the corner for the rest of the evening. He would have left right away, but O'Hara tracked him down soon after the mistletoe incident. She had been drinking as well, and kept babbling about Spencer and the kiss he had given her. He tried to tune her out, not wanting to hear how skilled the psychic was with his tongue. When she asked about his own 'kiss' he snapped at her, which finally made her change the subject to safer topics.

There was one moment of enjoyment when Spencer tried to get Guster under the mistletoe. Guster took one look at his friend's puckered lips and tried to get away. Spencer managed to get a quick peck against his lips before receiving a hard punch to the stomach. Guster stormed off as Spencer bent over, gasping for air, managing to wheeze out "_That was too hard!_"

O'Hara apparently didn't find it as funny as Carlton did. She glared at him while he laughed before rushing over to Spencer to make sure he was OK. Rolling his eyes, he decided to go outside for some fresh air.

By the time he got back inside, the party was dying down. He went to his desk to grab his jacket and keys, planning on going home for a few hours of sleep before he had to be back in the morning. He stopped short when he spotted a familiar figure in his chair.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Lassie! I thought you were still here," Spencer said, a slight slur to his words betraying how drunk he was. "I need a ride."

"Not happening," Carlton said.

"Look, I may have had a little too much to drink." When Carlton snorted he grinned sheepishly. "OK a lot to drink. I'm in no condition to drive my bike. What do you say?"

"Find someone else to drive you home," Carlton said.

"Like who? You're practically the only person here who's still sober," Spencer said.

Carlton looked around. He did have a point. The few people left were either on duty, calling someone for a ride, or heading to the break room to sleep it off.

"What about Guster?"

Spencer winced. "He's still a little mad about the incident earlier."

"O'Hara?"

"Already left."

"Your dad?"

"I'd rather walk home than call him for a ride."

Carlton crossed his arms, looking down on the psychic. "Then you'd better get started."

"Come on, where's your Christmas spirit?" When Carlton didn't answer, Spencer sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll walk. But you'll feel bad if any happens to me. There are all sorts of psychos out there that would attack a poor defenseless, handsome psychic such as myself." He got up from Carlton's desk chair and made it about three steps before he stumbled. Only a quick grab by Carlton saved him from face planting on the floor.

Carlton leaned him against a pillar, sighing in disgust. "Don't move. I need to grab my keys." He ignored Spencer's triumphant grin as he grabbed his things from his desk. He couldn't let the psychic wander around alone in his condition. If anything happened to him, Carlton knew he would be blamed for it, and with Spencer's luck something would. If there was anyone who would be attacked on his way home from a police department party, it would be Shawn Spencer.

He ignored the smirks of the few people left as he helped Spencer out of the station. At least he could still walk, though he leaned more and more heavily on Carlton the further they went. He finally got the psychic into his car, helping to buckle him in when Spencer couldn't figure out the seat belt.

He took a deep breath as he walked around to the driver's side, wondering at the bad luck that had landed him this job tonight. Someone up there must really hate him right now.

He got in and started the car. "If you throw up in my car, I'll toss your ass out and leave you there," he said.

"Got it. No pukey-pukey in Lassie's car," Spencer said, nodding seriously.

Carlton sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot. This was the last time he was letting O'Hara convince him to go to a party. At least Spencer was being quiet.

"It's too quiet in here. Do you know any Christmas carols?"

Carlton tightened his hands on the steering wheel as Spencer started to sing. He started with Deck the Halls, then moved on to Jingle Bells (all the verses of both songs, not just the popular ones everyone knows). He was in the middle of the 12 Days of Christmas (one of the most annoying songs ever invented in Carlton's opinion) when they pulled up in front of his apartment building. Next time, he was just going to let Spencer walk home, consequences be damned.

"Here we are, Spencer," Carlton said, putting the car in park. "Now get out."

Spencer huffed. "Fine, Lassie. I can tell when I'm not wanted." He struggled to get his seat belt off, before climbing awkwardly out of the car. He stood there for a moment, swaying slightly, before attempting the walk up to his apartment building. He made it halfway before tripping over his own feet and landing in the grass with a groan.

Carlton rubbed his forehead, cursing again the circumstances that had led to him being saddled with Spencer tonight. He climbed out of the car and went up the walkway to where the fake psychic was struggling to get back on his feet. "Come on," he said, yanking Spencer upright.

"I can do it myself," Spencer protested, leaning heavily on Carlton.

"Sure you can," Carlton said sarcastically. He helped Spencer inside the building, muttering a curse when he saw the elevator was out of order. Spencer only lived on the second floor, but it wasn't easy getting the inebriated psychic up the stairs. They finally reached the apartment, Spencer leaning heavily on the door frame as he fumbled with his keys.

Spencer stopped him as soon as he walked into the apartment. "Shoes off," he said, slipping his own off and leaving them by the door. Carlton slid off his shoes, deciding it was easy to do so then to argue with him right now.

The apartment was messy, but not as bad as he was expecting. Spencer directed him into the living room, which was fully decked out for the holiday. Garland ran around the border of the room, various Christmas knick knacks littered every available surface and a small fake tree sat in one corner, a pineapple perched on top. It was a far cry from his own home, where the only festive decoration was the wreath on his door, put there to pacify his nosy neighbors.

Carlton got Spencer across the room and deposited him on the couch. Mission accomplished, he turned to leave when Spencer called out to him.

"Lassie, wait." Carlton turned to see Spencer getting up from the couch and heading over to the Christmas tree. He returned holding a small wrapped package. "Here."

Carlton took the package slowly. "What's this?"

Shawn snorted. "What do you think? It's a Christmas present."

"You got me a present?" Carlton asked in surprise. The gift was slightly larger than his palm, wrapped in paper covered in pineapples with bows. He shook it gently, hearing something rattle inside.

"I was going to stop by tomorrow with it. I knew you would be spending Christmas alone and could use some cheering up," Spencer was saying. "But since you're here, I thought why not give it to you now." He looked at Carlton expectantly. "Well, go on Lassie. Open it."

He unwrapped the present, revealing a plain white box. He lifted the lid, quickly identifying the misshapen metal pieces as .58 caliber Minie balls, a type of ammunition commonly used during the Civil War. An index card in the box confirmed this, as well as siting the location the bullets were found; Piper's Cove.

"I remembered you said your great-great-grandfather was in that battle. I know a guy who collects bullets from battlefields and had him track those down." Spencer looked down, then glanced back up at Carlton almost shyly. "So, do you like it?" he asked nervously.

Carlton looked down at the gift again and nodded numbly. No one had ever given him such a thoughtful present before. "Thank you, Shawn," he said quietly.

"You're welcome, Lassie," Spencer said with a smile.

He put the lid back on the box, feeling uncomfortable. "I didn't get you anything," he said.

"Don't be so sure," Spencer said with a mischievous grin. Carlton put his gift down, the look on the psychic's face worrying him.

"Haven't you heard that song?" Spencer asked, slowly walking towards him. Carlton backed up until he hit the wall, swallowing as Spencer invaded his personal space, stopping just short of actually touching him. "All I want for Christmas is you."

Spencer's face was inches away, his eyes wide and hopeful. Carlton tore his gaze away from his eyes, but found them focused on his lips instead. They were full and inviting, glistening slightly as Spencer licked them nervously. Carlton wondered again what they tasted like.

He quickly looked away, trying to banish that thought from his brain. "Spencer, stop," he said, though it came out sounding like more of a plea than a command.

"Look up," Spencer said, his breath hitting Carlton's neck, causing him to shiver.

Carlton glanced up, anything to avoid looking at Spencer again. He saw a bit of fake greenery above them. "That's not mistletoe. It's not even a real plant." he said, making the mistake of looking down at the other man while he said it. His breath caught as he looked into Spencer's lust-blown eyes, their faces now only a couple inches apart.

"Close enough," Spencer whispered, closing the scant distance between them.

The shock Carlton had felt at the station when Spencer kissed his palm was nothing compared to the lightning bolt when their lips met. He shivered as Spencer deepened the kiss, his hands slowing sliding up the detective's chest to bury in his hair. He tasted as sweet as Carlton had imagined, the lingering hint of alcohol putting him in mind of those fruity drinks he knew for a fact he would be drinking more often after tonight. Somewhere at the back of his mind was the thought that he really shouldn't be doing this, but right now he was having trouble remembering why. Once again it was Spencer's tongue, this time running along his bottom lip, that brought Carlton back to his senses.

He pushed Spencer back, panting as he looked down at the flushed face and glazed expression on the man before him. "Spencer, you're drunk."

"No, I'm not," Spencer said, pressing forward towards Carlton.

He tightened his grip on the psychic's arms, holding him in place. "You could barely make it inside," Carlton said.

"I faked it." At Carlton's astonished look, he grinned. "Would you have driven me home and come up to my place otherwise?"

"So everything tonight was a scam?" Carlton asked, getting angry.

"Of course not," Spencer said. "I just saw an opportunity and seized it. The alcohol just helped things along."

"I thought you said you weren't drunk."

"I'm not. I'm more like pleasantly buzzed. Trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing." He leaned in to resume kissing Carlton, but the detective continued to hold him away. Spencer sighed, looking up into Carlton's eyes. "Christmas is supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year. Let me make it wonderful for you."

The sincere look in Spencer's eyes, coupled with his own growing desire, broke down his resistance. This time when Spencer tried to kiss him Carlton let him, a pleased sound escaping the psychic's lips. His tongue slipped into Carlton's mouth, proving just as talented as O'Hara had said. Pulling Spencer against him, Carlton quickly flipped them so the younger man was pinned to the wall. Spencer let out a surprised squeak before Carlton reclaimed his mouth, his tongue diving inside. He lifted the Spencer's shirt, sliding his hands up his chest, feeling the younger man shudder against him.

Spencer (though he really should start thinking of him as Shawn now after shoving his tongue down his throat) turned his head, kissing along Carlton's jaw line. Shawn's hands moved down to his waist, untucking his shirt so he could place his hands on bare skin. Carlton groaned at the contact, hands sliding down the younger man's back to his hips. Shawn gasped against his neck when Carlton pulled him against him, grinding against the bulge quickly forming in the psychic's pants.

Shawn's hands slid back down to his waist and started working on his belt. Carlton grabbed his hands to stop him. "Lassie, come on," Shawn whined in frustration. "We already went through this."

"I just thought there might be somewhere more comfortable to do this than against your wall," Carlton said huskily.

Shawn stared at him for a second, then grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the bedroom. Once inside Carlton paused long enough to slip off his jacket and holster, placing the later carefully on the dresser. He noticed Shawn's slight pout at this, filing it away for later.

He moved back to Shawn, who resumed his assault on Carlton's neck, his fingers deftly unbuttoning the detective's shirt. Shawn pushed it off his shoulders as his mouth moved down, nipping along Carlton's collarbone.

Carlton shrugged off the shirt, giving Shawn full access to his chest. The younger man took advantage, running his fingers through Carlton's chest hair as he pushed him backwards. The bed bounced as he landed on it, Shawn quickly joining him. His hands settled on Shawn's waist as he straddled him. He groaned when Shawn ground down against him before leaning forward for a kiss.

Carlton's hands slipped under Shawn's shirt, sliding it up and over the psychic's head, breaking the kiss momentarily. Carlton ran his hands over the newly exposed flesh, swallowing Shawn's moans when he circled his nipples.

Shawn licked and nibbled along Carlton's jaw to the base of his neck, driving the detective crazy. He bit down hard enough to leave a mark, causing Carlton to arch up against him. "Spencer," he moaned.

"Shawn. Since we're obviously planning on having sex, we should at least be on a first name basis," Shawn said, giving him another small nip.

"That goes both ways," Carlton said.

"But your name is so boring," Shawn said, looking down at him with lust-darkened eyes. "Lassie fits you so much better."

He licked his way down Carlton's body, paying close attention to his nipples. Shawn's hands, meanwhile, were on Carlton's belt, quickly unbuckling it and dropping it over the edge of the bed. One hand slipped inside his pants, rubbing his cock through his boxers. Carlton's hips bucked at the touch, causing Shawn to grin. "A little eager, aren't you?"

Carlton's answer dissolved into a moan when Shawn gripped him firmly. Shawn removed his hand, sliding up Carlton until they were face to face, bodies pressed fully against each other. Carlton ran his hands down Shawn's back as they kissed, fingers lightly dancing down his spine. He arched up against Shawn, both groaning as their enclosed erections rubbed against each other.

Shawn pulled away and moved back down. Carlton raised his hips as Shawn removed his pants and boxers, finally freeing his aching erection. Shawn removed his own clothing as well before rejoining him on the bed, both now completely naked. "Where were we?" Shawn asked.

"I think you were helping me with a little problem," Carlton said, looking pointedly downwards.

Shawn smirked. "I wouldn't call it little." He gave Carlton a kiss before slowly sliding down his body. "But I'll see what I can do."

He ran light fingers over Carlton's cock, teasing it before taking it firmly in his palm. He stroked it slowly, using just the right amount of pressure. His other hand slid up Carlton's thigh. He whimpered when Shawn cupped his balls gently, the combined sensations quickly causing his pleasure to mount.

He felt Shawn shift on the bed, and then both hands disappeared. Carlton looked down to see Shawn lowering his head towards his groin. He moaned as Shawn gave his cock a lick, swirling his tongue around the head. He went to work on Carlton's cock, proving once again how talented his tongue is. "At least your mouth is good for something," Carlton groaned.

Shawn pulled away, looking up at Carlton with a mock scowl. "I should take offense to that," he said, hand working Carlton's cock in his mouth's absence. He gave a hard squeeze, causing Carlton to jerk up against him. "Apologize."

"Sorry Shawn," he moaned, the words slipping out of him before he knew what he was saying. He would do anything at this point to get that hot mouth back on his cock.

"Apology accepted," Shawn said with a grin. He bent down and took Carlton's cock in his mouth, sucking on it gently. Carlton groaned, deciding any humiliation at being ordered around by Shawn was worth it for this.

He felt Shawn take a deep breath before he pushed forward, swallowing Carlton completely. He resisted the urge to thrust into the hot moist paradise, bunching the bed sheets in his fists in an effort to keep still, a low moan escaping his lips. Shawn slowly slid back, cheeks hollowing as he sucked his way to the tip. Then he moved back down, engulfing Carlton's cock once again.

Twining a hand through Shawn's hair, Carlton urged him to move faster. Shawn picked up the pace, holding Carlton's hips down when he gave an involuntary jerk. He could feel the pressure building and knew it wouldn't be long.

"I'm getting close," Carlton warned, expecting Shawn to pull away. Instead Shawn swallowed him completely, humming softly so his throat vibrated around him. It was enough to send Carlton over the edge, hips thrusting up as he released down the other man's throat. Shawn worked him through his orgasm, not pulling away until Carlton was completely drained.

He lay panting on the bed as Shawn climbed up him. He kissed him, his tongue dipping into Carlton's mouth, letting him get a taste himself. He could feel Shawn's erection pressing against his leg, reminding him the other man had yet to come.

He rolled them over, Shawn's surprised shriek quickly turning into a groan when Carlton's weight settled over him. "Think you can help me with my problem now?" Shawn asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Carlton said with a grin, echoing Shawn's words from earlier. He moved off of Shawn, stretching out beside him. He ran a hand along his side, then slowly over his chest, taking the time to tease each nipple. He moved his hand lower, rubbing circles into his stomach.

"Little lower Lassie," Shawn said, trying to push his hand down.

Carlton pulled away. "Patience Shawn," he said in a low growl. "Keep your hands at your sides."

Shawn shuddered as he did what Carlton asked, hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. Carlton resumed rubbing Shawn's stomach. He leaned over and licked the tip of a nipple, then sucking on it gently. Shawn moaned, pressing against his mouth, but kept his hands obediently at his sides.

Carlton moved his hand down, deciding such good behavior should be rewarded. Shawn jerked his hips up when Carlton finally touched him, letting out a low moan. "About time," Shawn said.

He stroked him gently, the pressure too light to get Shawn off. He noticed Shawn's hands inching towards Carlton and pulled away again. "I told you to stay still."

"Then quit _teasing_ me," Shawn complained, his hands returning to their previous positions.

Carlton waited a moment to make sure Shawn wasn't going to move before taking his cock in his hand. This time the strokes were firmer, earning soft moans and whimpers from Shawn. After five minutes in which Shawn clenched his fists but they remained at his sides, he decided the younger man deserved another reward.

Letting go of Shawn's cock for a moment, he wet his hand with saliva before moving back down. He gave Shawn's cock a few pumps before sliding further down, searching for his back entrance. He felt Shawn jump when he found it, slick fingers gently teasing his opening. "Lassie?" he asked hesitantly.

"Relax," Carlton murmured, kissing the side of his neck. Shawn hissed when he slipped a finger into his tight passage. He massaged the muscle, feeling it loosen under his action. He inserted a second finger, Shawn adjusting quicker this time.

He moved his fingers around, searching for a specific spot. When he found it, he pressed it gently. Shawn gasped, hips bucking up against his fingers. "Carlton," he panted, his wide hazel eyes looking up at him in surprise. "Do that again."

Carlton pressed again, gaining a moan of pleasure from Shawn. He slowly moved his fingers in and out, building a steady rhythm. Shawn moved his hips against him, trying to drive his fingers deeper on every push in.

Shawn's hands moved again, holding on tightly to Carlton. "More," he demanded.

Carlton decided to ignore the infraction this time. He increased his pace, pumping his fingers inside of Shawn, making sure to rub along his pleasure point on every stroke.

Shawn reached up and pulled Carlton down into a kiss. He moaned loudly when Carlton pressed firmly inside him. "I'm almost there," he whimpered. Carlton twisted his fingers, hitting that spot inside him in short, quick bursts.

Shawn dropped his head to Carlton's shoulder as his whole body tensed. He cried out his release, his whole body shaking as he clung tightly to Carlton. He continued to milk Shawn through it, pulling out only when the younger man was through.

Shawn collapsed back on the bed, breathing hard. He looked up at Carlton with admiration. "Where did you learn to do that?" he panted.

"You're not the first guy I've slept with," Carlton said.

"Obviously." Shawn looked down at his stomach and made a face. "Let me get something to clean us up."

Carlton lay back on the bed, watching Shawn walk to the bathroom. He should probably leave. Things would be awkward enough the next time they saw each other. No sense in adding to it by spending the night.

Shawn returned with a damp towel, wiping both of them down before tossing it towards the corner of the room. He slid into bed next to Carlton, relaxing back with a sigh. He smiled at Carlton sleepily, his eyelids already drooping.

Carlton reluctantly pulled away from him, getting out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I should go. I'm working tomorrow," Carlton said. He moved around the room, collecting the clothing that had been strewn about in their haste earlier.

"No, you're not." Carlton stopped, pants in hand, and turned to look at Shawn. "I talked to the Chief before we left the station. She was more than glad to give you the day off."

He should be angry that Shawn had gone behind his back to the Chief like that. All he could muster up right now was annoyance. He blamed the calming effects of sex.

"You can leave if you want," Shawn said. "Or you can stay." He kept his tone light, like he didn't care what Carlton decided to do. But there was a slightly hopeful look to his eyes, as if he really did want Carlton to stay.

Carlton sighed, dropping his pants back to the floor. There was a flash of surprise in Shawn's eyes as he made his way back to the bed, quickly covered up by his trademark grin. He moved over as Carlton slid between the sheets, still grinning like an idiot. "Go to sleep Spencer."

"OK Lassie." Shawn reached over and turned out the light.

He waited for Shawn to move towards him or try to touch him, but the other man stayed to his side of the bed. He felt oddly disappointed. One of the things he missed most about being in a relationship was the lack of physical contact with another human being. Not just sex, though he had missed that too. More the little things, like hand holding and hugs, the things most people don't think about or take for granted. He also missed falling asleep next to someone, their warm presence reminding him he wasn't alone.

Carlton reached out, feeling for Shawn's hand in the dark. He curled his hand around it, looking over at the other man. Shawn turned his head to look at Carlton, a grin crossing his sleepy features. "Merry Christmas Carlton."

"Merry Christmas Shawn." Closing his eyes, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Carlton woke the next morning to a rare feeling of contentment. Slowly, he became aware of someone pressed up against him, arms wrapped around his chest. Opening his eyes, it took him a moment to remember why he wasn't in his own bedroom. As the memories of last night started coming back, he turned his head to look at Shawn. The younger man was still asleep, head nestled against Carlton's side. He looked much more peaceful than he ever did awake, all that restless energy contained for now.

Carlton sighed. As much as he was enjoying this, he should get out now before Shawn woke up if he wanted to avoid the awkwardness of the morning after speech. He tried to slip out of Shawn's grasp, freezing as the man shifted against him. Shawn's eyes fluttered open, looking up at Carlton. "Good morning," he said softly, a smile on his face.

"Good morning," Carlton replied, feeling an answering smile trying to emerge on his own face. He cleared his throat and looked away, hoping Shawn hadn't noticed.

"So, any plans today?" Shawn asked.

"Probably just going to sit at home," Carlton said. "I wasn't expecting having the day off."

"Do you want some company? I have time before I have to be over at my dad's place."

Carlton hesitated. "I'd rather be alone today."

"I understand," Shawn said, sounding almost disappointed. He sat up, turning to look at Carlton, his usual grin on his face making Carlton believe he had just imagined it. "At least let me make you breakfast before you go," he said. "It is the most important meal of the day." The hopeful look was back on Shawn's face and he felt himself nod in agreement.

"You can use the shower first while I make the food," Shawn announced, climbing out of bed. He slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before turning back to Carlton. "Do you want your pancakes with or without pineapple?"

"Without," Carlton said.

Shawn shook his head as he left the room. "You don't know what you're missing," he yelled back.

Carlton gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom. Climbing into the shower, he was stunned for a moment by Shawn's large array of fruit scented bath products. He had had girlfriends with less girly tastes. Finding the least offensive ones in the bunch, he got to work cleaning up, knowing he would smell like a fruit basket for the rest of the day.

Climbing out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror. Last night had been wonderful, just like Shawn had promised. He just didn't know if Shawn saw this as just a one night stand or something more. To be honest, he wasn't sure himself which answer he was hoping for.

The only person who was going to help him figure this out was in the kitchen making breakfast. He needed to go out there and talk to Shawn. Carlton finished getting dressed and left the bathroom.

Shawn turned as he entered the kitchen. "That was fast," he commented.

"I like to get things done quickly," Carlton said.

"Not everything," Shawn said, raising an eyebrow. Carlton could feel a blush forming on his face and looked away from Spencer's knowing smirk.

Shawn scooped the last pancakes off the griddle, neatly stacking them on a plate. A second plate already had its own stack on it. He grabbed both plates and carried them over to the table in the corner. "Breakfast is served." He pointed to the plate on the left. "Those are pineapple free."

Carlton sat down, eying the pancakes carefully. They looked safe enough and smelled delicious. He looked up as Shawn sat down across from him. Despite how tempting the food was, he didn't want to put off this talk any longer than he had to. "Look, Shawn, about last night."

"No talking Lassie. There will be time for freaking out later," Shawn said firmly. When Carlton opened his mouth to argue, he held up his hand to stop him. "It's Christmas. Just forget everything else for now and enjoy the moment."

Carlton sighed, but pulled his plate towards him and started eating his breakfast. The pancakes were surprisingly good, much better than his usual fare of toast and a cup of coffee. Maybe Shawn was right. Maybe he should forget about the future for now and just enjoy himself.

He watched Shawn cover his pancakes with an obscene amount of syrup and start shoveling the messy concoction into his mouth. After a moment, Shawn glanced up, meeting the detective's gaze. "What?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

"Nothing," Carlton said, watching a drizzle of syrup run down Shawn's chin. He shook his head, surprised to find a smile on his face. Shawn smiled as well before he went back to devouring his food.

If someone had told Carlton a week ago he would be enjoying breakfast with Shawn Spencer after spending the night with him, he would have laughed and suggested they get themselves checked out by a mental health professional. As strange as it seemed though, that was exactly what he was doing.

This might be his best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Part 2 is already started and I hope to have it up by New Year's or soon after.**


	2. New Year's Resolution

**Here is the conclusion to my 'little' holiday story. Honestly, this whole thing ended up much longer than I thought.**

**Thanks again to redwolffclaw for betaing this for me. You always get things back to me quickly, even if I send them at the last minute.**

**A humungous, ginormous thank you to trixietru. Without her gushing reviews on the first part and overall encouragement, this story would not be done yet.**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

* * *

Carlton closed the file, adding it to the large pile of already completed reports to his right. He took a moment to rub tiredly at his eyes before grabbing the next file, pleased to see it was the last one. He glanced over at O'Hara. She still had a small pile to go through. Once he was done with this one, he could help her finish those and then they could finally go home.

Vick needed all the reports done by the year's end, which was tomorrow. Both detectives had the next day off, so they decided to stay late tonight to avoid having to come in. Actually, O'Hara had been a little reluctant to agree, since it was New Year's Eve, but Carlton had managed to convince her; mainly because her plans for the night had fallen through.

He didn't have any plans besides going home and finally getting some rest. Crime had been heavy this past week, which was one reason he and O'Hara were still here finishing reports. The heavy case load had proved to be a mixed blessing. Good, because he was too exhausted at the end of the day to think about Christmas Eve. Bad, because Vick had called Shawn in to help.

As if his thoughts had summoned him, Carlton saw the fake psychic and his sidekick entering the station. They had wrapped their current case up hours ago, so there was no reason for either of them to be here. Unless Shawn wanted to talk to him. He had been trying all week to get the detective alone, which Carlton had been actively avoiding.

"I forgot to grab the Mitchell file," Carlton said, standing up.

"I have it right here," O'Hara said. She watched in confusion as he hurried off towards the records room. "Carlton!"

He glanced back before he turned down the hallway. Shawn and Guster were talking to O'Hara at her desk. Shawn looked up and Carlton ducked around the corner, hoping he hadn't been spotted. He continued to the records room, deciding he might as well check to make sure he hadn't forgotten any files. He would be stuck down here until Shawn left. He glanced at his watch; it was almost midnight. He was actually surprised the psychic was here, and not out getting ready to celebrate the new year at some party.

He closed the door after he entered the room, sorely tempted to lock it. Not that a locked door seemed to stop Shawn most of the time anyway. He would give it ten minutes, then check to see if the coast was clear. Meanwhile, he would check through his recent case files to keep his mind occupied and away from thoughts of the psychic.

A couple minutes later, he heard the door open behind him. Turning he saw Shawn slip into the room. He caught a glimpse of Guster standing in the hallway, keeping watch, before the door closed again.

"What are you doing here?" Carlton asked, although he had a pretty good guess.

"I came to talk," Shawn said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Carlton said, crossing his arms and glaring at the other man.

"Sure there is," Shawn said. He looked down at his watch. "But that will have to wait. Luckily, I got here just in time." He moved closer to Carlton, who took a hasty step back.

"In time for what?" Carlton asked warily.

"Ten, nine, eight," Shawn was counting down now, staring at his watch.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Carlton asked.

"Three, two, one." At one, Shawn launched himself at Carlton, pressing his lips firmly against his.

He resisted for half a second before he gave in to the kiss. A part of him he had been trying to ignore for the past week relished the taste of Shawn's lips, rejoicing at the feel of the man pressed against him. Before he knew what he was doing he had Shawn pinned to the wall, one hand curled in the psychic's hair, the other holding their hips tightly together.

Shawn moaned into the kiss, hands sliding across Carlton's chest. He tilted his head, kissing lightly along Carlton's jaw. At the same time, his hands moved down to Carlton's waist and started untucking his shirt.

At this point, Carlton's brain finally caught up to what was going on. He untangled Shawn's hands from his shirt, taking a quick step back. "Shawn, stop."

Shawn panted as he leaned against the wall, looking at Carlton with frustration. "Why? I know you want to do this." He looked pointedly at Carlton's crotch, where a noticeable bulge had formed.

"But that doesn't mean we should," Carlton said. "This all happened too fast."

"We can take things slower," Shawn said. "Dinner, Friday night. Just you and me. No sex, unless you want to. What do you say?"

Carlton was surprised by Shawn's offer, but still shook his head. He had finally come to a decision and he couldn't let Shawn change his mind now. "I can't do this with you."

"Oh," Shawn said. He tried to hide his pain behind a grin, but Carlton could still see the hurt in his eyes. "Well, I better go then." He opened the door, pausing in the doorway to look back at him. "Call me, if you change your mind," he said quietly. He slipped out of the room, leaving the door ajar. He could hear him and Guster talking quietly as they walked away.

Carlton took a deep breath, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest. Shawn would get over it. It was just about sex to him, nothing more. The dinner offer was just an attempt to draw this out longer. It didn't mean anything. Shawn had never had a serious relationship before. Carlton doubted he was about to start now.

He fixed his clothes, and left the room, heading straight for the nearest bathroom. He went right for the sinks, splashing some cold water on his face. He leaned on the porcelain, looking at his face in the mirror. It was for the best. Things could never work between him and Shawn anyway.

Maybe if he told himself that long enough, he would believe it.

Growling under his breath, he slammed the door against the wall as he left the bathroom, planning to bury himself again in his work and forget all about the fake psychic.

* * *

He made it through two reports before his mind started to wander. Before long he was thinking about Shawn, in particular how his lips tasted when he had kissed him earlier. He caught himself and tried to force his mind back on his work.

Halfway through the next report, his mind went back to the psychic again, this time wondering what he was doing right now. Probably out enjoying himself at a party, kissing some guy who he would sleep with and never call.

A guy who would run his hand through that unruly, yet surprising soft hair, who would kiss along that supple neck where the marks Carlton had left had only just faded.

"Carlton? Carlton?"

Carlton looked up to see O'Hara staring at him. "What?"

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine."

"You've been staring at the same page for the last five minutes," she said.

Looking down, he realized she was right. Sighing, he closed the file, rubbing his forehead. "I just have a lot on my mind," he admitted.

"Is it about Shawn?" He tried to hide his shock as she continued. "He said earlier that he was looking for you."

"This has nothing to do with Spencer," he said forcibly. He picked up the file again, hoping his partner would take the hint and drop it.

"Then what is it?" she asked. "You've been extra irritable to for the last week. Something is going on."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said forcibly.

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with Shawn?" she asked again. "Because you've been avoiding him all week."

"I've been busy," he said evasively.

"You practically run out of the room every time he shows up," she said. "Besides, he's been acting different as well."

He looked back up at her, eyes narrowed. "Different how?"

"I don't know. He acts like everything is fine, but I've caught him a couple of times when he thought nobody was watching." She looked down, fiddling with the pen in her hand. "He looked sad and tired, like something had drained all the energy out of him. I asked Gus about it, but he said Shawn swore him to secrecy. But I can tell he's worried too."

The tight feeling was back in his chest, along with a wave of guilt. He knew Shawn was disappointed he hadn't stayed longer on Christmas but he hadn't considered his feelings beyond that. He shouldn't be taking it this hard if it was just about sex. It made him wonder if maybe he had misread Shawn's intentions.

"This all started after Christmas. Did something happen between you guys the night of the party?" she asked.

"No," he said sharply.

"Carlton, I know you guys left together," she said.

"He was drunk. I drove him home. End of story," he said. O'Hara looked at him, shaking her head slowly. "What?"

"You're lying," she said.

"No, I'm not," he said.

"Yes, you are," O'Hara insisted. "I'm your partner. I know when your hiding something."

Sometimes he hated how perceptive O'Hara could be. "Something might have happened, but it doesn't matter now. It's over. No need to talk about it."

"Carlton," she said softly. When he looked up, he saw a worried frown on her face. "Clearly it's not, or it wouldn't still be bothering you. I can't help unless you tell me what happened."

Carlton sighed, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe he was about to do this but O'Hara was right. Maybe if he discussed it with her, he could figure out why he couldn't just let it go. "I slept with him," he said quietly.

O'Hara's eyes widened. "What do you mean, you slept with him?"

"I mean exactly what I said." O'Hara was shaking her head, denying the obvious meaning behind his words. "Oh, for Pete's sake, I had sex with him O'Hara. It's not that hard to figure out."

"Oh," she said quietly. He turned away, giving her a semblance of privacy as she absorbed the news. It wasn't how he had planned telling her about his interest in guys, if he ever did, but there was no going back now. "What happened tonight?" she asked after a minute.

He turned back to her. Whatever else she had been feeling, he saw only friendly concern on her face now. "Just some stupid New Year's tradition," he said, feeling a blush come over his cheeks as he remembered the kiss.

"The kiss at midnight?" O'Hara guessed, eying him carefully.

Carlton looked away, clearing his throat. "Yeah." Silence stretched between them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see O'Hara looking at him thoughtfully.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Finish this paperwork, go home, and go to sleep," he said.

"I meant about Shawn," she said.

Carlton sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "Nothing. It would never work between us." Even if, deep down, a part of him wished it would.

"You're wrong."

Carlton's head snapped up. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she said. "Look, you obviously like him – "

"Who says I do?" Carlton asked, cutting her off.

"If you didn't you would have told him a week ago this was a one time thing and never going to happen again," she said logically. "Instead you spent all week fretting about what to say to him. Face it, you want something to become of this."

"I wasn't fretting," Carlton protested weakly. O'Hara's argument was making too much sense, but he had already made his decision, and for good reasons. "It's not like he feels the same way. He never called."

O'Hara sighed in exasperation. "Did you ever think he was waiting for you to call him?" At Carlton's blank look, she shook her head. "Obviously not. He was probably giving you space to work things out. Trust me, he likes you."

It fit with the way Shawn had been acting this week, and the way he had reacted when Carlton had turned him down. He had already made his decision, but at the time he had assumed Shawn saw this as nothing but sex. This new information changed things. While he had occasionally entertained the fantasy of a relationship with Shawn, the reality was a little frightening. There was his job to consider, and how his friends and family would react. There was also Shawn himself, who certainly wasn't known for long term relationships.

Deciding to pursue things with Shawn was a huge risk. The question was, was it a risk worth taking?

"O'Hara, are there any supermarkets open this late?"

* * *

Shawn was slouched down on his couch, flipping lazily through channels on his TV. An untouched beer sat open on the table, warm and flat. He had grabbed the beer as soon as he walked through the door, but couldn't bring himself to drink it. His initial plan of getting drunk had lost his appeal when he remembered what had happened the last time he drank. So here he was, sitting at home, alone, on New Year's Eve, wondering what had gone wrong.

He had been so sure Carlton liked him. In fact, he was still sure of it. That kiss earlier had proved that the detective wanted him physically, even if he kept trying to deny it. That was why he couldn't understand why Carlton had turned him down.

He sighed and slid down lower on the couch. He shouldn't let it bother him so much. He had been turned down by guys before. Usually he just moved on to the next guy or girl, barely giving it a second thought.

This time was different. The attraction he had for the detective had started from that very first case together. He didn't know whether it was from the thrill of solving the case behind the detective's back or the way Carlton had manhandled him to the car, but he had developed a major crush on the older man. Over the last two years that crush had grown from simple lust into the much more complicated realm of actual feelings. He had meant it when he made the offer for dinner and no sex. This time, he wanted a real relationship. That was why it had hurt so much when Carlton had shot him down.

Gus had tried to convince him it was for the best. He had never been very supportive of his crush on Carlton and had freaked out when Shawn told him about Christmas Eve. He had told him it had been a bad idea, something Carlton unfortunately seemed to agree with.

At least Gus had refrained from saying 'I told you so' after the incident in the records room. He had simply driven Shawn home, saying nothing more than "I'll see you tomorrow" when he dropped him off. Shawn knew a lecture was coming, but was grateful Gus had decided to let him be for tonight. He was miserable enough already without someone rubbing in his bad decision.

Someone knocked on his door "Go away!" he shouted. He didn't know who would be bothering him in the middle of the night on New Year's Eve and he didn't care. He just wanted to be left to mope in peace.

They ignored him, knocking harder instead. Shawn muttered a curse and hauled himself off the couch. Whoever it was better have a good reason for bothering him. He yanked open the door, the angry retort he was about to give dying on his lips when he saw who it was. "Lassie?"

The detective was standing on his doorstep, a shopping bag in one hand, a pineapple with a big red bow in the other. He seemed nervous, unwilling to look Shawn in the eyes.

"Can I come in?" Carlton asked.

"Sure," Shawn said, stepping aside to let Carlton enter his apartment. He closed the door behind him, mind racing as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Here," Carlton said, handing the pineapple to him. "I never got you a Christmas present. Sorry it's so late."

"That's fine," Shawn said. He examined the fruit in his hand, noting the excellent quality, then looked back up at the detective. "You didn't come here just to give me this, did you?"

Carlton shook his head. "No. I need to talk to you."

"Let me put this down," Shawn said, holding up the fruit. "I'll meet you in the living room." He walked into the kitchen, putting the pineapple on the counter. The bow was slightly crooked; he straightened it absentmindedly while he thought. He didn't want to get his hopes up after their last conversation, but Carlton's arrival in the middle of the night bearing gifts hinted strongly that the detective may have changed his mind.

He grabbed a couple of fresh beers from the fridge and went into the living room. Carlton was standing their awkwardly, hand twisting in the handle of the bag. He handed a beer to Carlton, then sat down on one end of the couch. Carlton sat down at the other end, placing the bag on the table. Shawn wanted to know what was inside, but was more curious about what brought the detective here. "You said you wanted to talk," he reminded Carlton after a couple minutes of silence.

Carlton nodded, taking a pull of his beer. He put it on the table, then turned to face Shawn. "I want to give this a try," he said.

Shawn's heart leaped, but he fought it down. He needed to be sure of what Carlton was saying. "What to you mean by 'this'?" he asked carefully.

"This thing between us. I want to see if we can make it work." Carlton frowned when Shawn didn't say anything. "Unless you changed your mind?"

"Of course not," Shawn said quickly. "I'm just surprised. A few hours ago, you said you didn't want to do this."

"I did want to," Carlton admitted. "I just didn't believe it was a good idea."

"What changed your mind?" Shawn asked.

"I found out I had gotten some of facts wrong." He moved closer on the couch until he was sitting next to Shawn. One hand reached up, cupping his face gently. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's ok," Shawn said softly. His breath caught in his throat at the depth of emotion visible in the blue eyes staring at him. He must have the same intense look on his own face, because Carlton suddenly swallowed hard. The tension between them was almost palpable, filling the air as they each waited for the other to make the first move.

Slowly, as if rehearsed, they both leaned forward at the same time, their lips meeting in a slow, sensual kiss. It quickly grew in intensity, both of them fighting for dominance.

Carlton's hand moved to the back of Shawn's neck, pulling him in closer. Shawn twisted on the couch, lifting a leg to straddle the detective. He ground down against his lap, feeling Carlton groan into his mouth. Shawn took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his lover's mouth, curling his tongue against Carlton's as they danced around each other.

Carlton's hands pushed at his flannel shirt, sliding it down Shawn's arms to the floor. His own hands then ran under the detective's jacket, fingers lightly tracing the holster he was still wearing. Carlton leaned forward and shrugged out of his jacket. He bit Shawn's lip gently, then pushed him away, standing up to slip out of his holster and place it carefully on the table.

Shawn's eyes lingered on the holster, snapping back to Carlton when the detective laughed lightly. "Maybe next time," he said in a low voice. Carlton's flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and disheveled hair and clothing were too much for Shawn to resist. He managed to utter the word "bedroom" before attacking Carlton, mouth glued to his as they moved through the apartment.

They stumbled into the bedroom, shedding clothes as they made their way over to the bed. Shawn stopped Carlton before he took his pants off, pulling him in for a kiss. One hand reached into the detective's back pocket and removed his handcuffs. "For later," Shawn said with a grin. He tossed the cuffs onto the bed and slid down Carlton's body, pulling his pants down with him. He ran a hand up Carlton's leg, rubbing small circles into his inner thigh. He rubbed his cheek against his clothed erection, feeling it jerk at the contact. He turned his head and mouthed it through the fabric, causing Carlton moan above him.

Shawn was jerked back to his feet, Carlton bringing him in for a bruising kiss while his hands worked on his belt. Soon his pants were joining the clothing strewn about the floor while he was manhandled towards the bed. He landed flat on his back, Carlton quickly climbing on top of him.

Once he had Shawn were he wanted him, Carlton slowed down, apparently wanting to take his time. Shawn squirmed as Carlton slowly worked his way down his neck, licking and sucking, biting down lightly at the base. He moved down to his chest, fingers working his nipples into hard peaks. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, delicately rolling it with his tongue. Shawn arched up against him with a gasp, feeling a rush off heat flow through him. His arms wrapped around Carlton's back, holding the detective, and his hot, skillful mouth, against him. Carlton moved to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment. "So good," Shawn moaned.

Carlton chuckled. "I'm just getting started." He moved lower, hands grazing the waist band of Shawn's boxers. He raised his hips, urging Carlton to removed them. Instead he rubbed his erection lightly through the fabric quickly becoming damp with precum. "Lassie," Shawn whined, thrusting his hips up against his hand.

Carlton moved his hand away, curling both around Shawn's hips to hold him steady. "Are you always so impatient?" he asked.

"Are you always such a tease?" Shawn shot back. Carlton smirked, but moved his hands back to the edge of Shawn's boxers. He slid them down, freeing Shawn's dripping erection. His hand ran along his cock lightly before taking him in a firm grasp. Shawn let out an inarticulate moan as Carlton started to pump him slowly.

After a minute, Carlton's hand disappeared. Before Shawn could protest, a hot, wet cavern replaced it, engulfing the head of his cock. His hips involuntarily jerked upwards, a pleased hiss escaping his lips. Carlton sucked lightly, tongue teasing at the sensitive slit. Shawn's hands moved down to cup Carlton's head as the detective took him in deeper. "Damn Lassie," Shawn moaned, closing his eyes as the pleasure flowed through him. Carlton started moving along his length, sucking hard on every upstroke.

He felt his orgasm building, but wasn't ready for the show to be over just yet. He had other plans for tonight. "Stop," he gasped, pushing Carlton off him.

"Something wrong?" Carlton asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"Come up here," Shawn said, patting the bed next to him. Carlton moved back up his body, laying down along side Shawn with one hand resting on his hip.

"What are you up for tonight?" Shawn asked.

"Anything you are," Carlton replied with a grin.

"Good." He reached over to the night stand and removed two items. "You're going to need these," he said, pressing them into Carlton's hands.

Carlton looked down at the items for a long moment. Shawn tried to be patient but the silence was getting uncomfortable. Carlton had said he'd slept with guys before. It shouldn't take him this long to figure out what Shawn wanted. Unless Carlton was uncomfortable doing this with him, though the uncomfortable part was more on his end then the detective's.

Just as Shawn was about to say something, Carlton looked up. Shawn was stunned by the amount of raw lust in his eyes. He placed the items back in Shawn's hands, closing his fingers around them. He looked down at his hand, then back up at Carlton in confusion.

"I think you're the one who is going to need these," Carlton said.

A flood of heat engulfed Shawn as he realized the tables had been turned. "Are you sure?"

"The new year means trying new things," Carlton said. Before Shawn could fully process that statement, Carlton was kissing him, tongue gently caressing his lips. After a moment he pulled away, looking Shawn in the eyes. "What do you say?"

Shawn smiled, more than willing to go along with the change in roles. "Sure thing, Lassie." He moved so he was laying on top of Carlton, feeling the hard planes of his body beneath him. He nipped and licked along the side of Carlton's neck, keeping him distracted. He slowly brought Carlton's hands up towards the headboard, holding them in one hand. With the other he dug among the sheets where he had last seen the handcuffs. He had to break away momentarily to reach them, quickly returning before Carlton got suspicious. He passed the cuffs through the railing in the headboard as quietly as possible, getting them into position.

Carlton jumped when he felt the cold metal on his wrists. Shawn tightened the cuffs, then leaned back to admire his handiwork. Carlton gave them a jerk, but he was securely fastened to the headboard. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to sound angry. However, the dilated pupils and the obvious erection pressing against Shawn's thigh showed how turned on the detective was by his actions.

Shawn smirked. "Well, I can't very well be the one whose handcuffed Lassie. Unless you were planning on riding me, which we can do another time." He leaned down and whispered into Carlton's ear. "I'm in charge now."

He felt Carlton shudder beneath him. Smiling, he grabbed the lube and slid down Carlton's body. The front of the detective's boxers were damp, his erection straining against the fabric. He slowly slid them off, Carlton sighing in relief. His cock jutted into the air, hard and glistening. Shawn grasped it, pumping it slowly as he popped open the cap on the lube. Carlton moaned, hips pushing up against his hand. He removed it, tsking at Carlton. "None of that. You need to stay still," he commanded.

Carlton sighed with frustration, but settled himself back on the bed. Shawn slicked up his hand with the lube. He gave Carlton's cock another few strokes before moving down to his entrance.

He let a slick finger circle Carlton's hole, teasing it but not pushing in. He needed to confirm something Carlton had said earlier first. "You've never done this before."

Carlton shook his head. "Not from this end, no."

Shawn let his breath out slowly. He had never been the one to take a guy's virginity before. Carlton knew what to expect but Shawn still felt the added pressure to make the experience memorable. He wanted to make this as good for Carlton as he possibly could.

"Shawn?" He snapped back to reality, realizing he had been sitting there unmoving while he thought. He looked down at Carlton's face, seeing the trust in him there. "Are we doing this?" Carlton asked softly.

"You bet we are," Shawn said. His confidence restored, he started circling Carlton's entrance again. After a moment he pushed the first finger inside. Carlton gasped, clenching down on him. He waited for Carlton to relax before moving his finger around, massaging the tight muscles. He soon added a second finger, pleased when Carlton moaned but didn't move. So far Carlton was behaving, staying still as he loosened him up. Time to really test him.

He pumped his fingers into Carlton, then bent them to push against a certain spot inside him. Carlton groaned, hips jerking up off the bed, handcuffs rattling against the headboard. Shawn shook his head, stilling his fingers. "I told you to stay still."

"I'm trying," he said in frustration. Shawn waited for him to settle down before moving again. He resumed his stretching, adding a third finger. He felt Carlton tremble, but he managed to keep still. He started panting as Shawn pumped his fingers into him, the need to move almost overwhelming. He angled his fingers, pressing against the spot again. Carlton jerked, though not as much as last time.

"I know you can do better than that," Shawn said with mock disappointment.

"You're a vindictive bastard," Carlton growled, glaring at him.

"Not so much fun from that side, is it?" Shawn asked with a smirk. He slowly moved his fingers, making sure to graze Carlton's pleasure point often. Carlton shuddered whenever he did, but for the most part managed to keep still. "Good," he said approvingly.

"How long are you going to do this?" Carlton asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh? Did you want to do something else?" Shawn asked innocently. He pressed down inside Carlton, causing the other man to throw his head back against the pillows, groaning loudly.

"Stop teasing me," he gasped between breaths, tugging futilely against the handcuffs.

"Then tell me what you want," Shawn demanded. He stilled his fingers, waiting for Carlton's answer.

"I want you to fuck me," Carlton said bluntly.

"What's the magic word?" Shawn asked teasingly. When Carlton didn't answer, he pressed that spot inside of him again.

He gasped, his entire body trembling. "Please, Shawn," Carlton whimpered.

"Well, since you asked so nicely. . ." he said, removing his fingers. "As a reward, you're free to move from now on."

"Gee, thanks," Carlton said sarcastically. He was breathing hard, his body glistening with sweat from Shawn's teasing. Shawn watched him for a moment, mesmerized by the sight. He had fantasized about this many times in the past, but it fell far, far short of reality.

He grabbed an extra pillow, directing Carlton to raise his hips as he slipped it into place. "That good?" Carlton shifted around a bit, then nodded.

Shawn grabbed the condom and slipped it on, sighing as he slicked up his neglected erection. Carlton spread his legs as he moved between them, lining himself up. He looked up at his lover. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Carlton said.

Shawn carefully pushed forward, stopping when he heard Carlton hiss in pain. He held still, letting Carlton adjust to him. "You okay?" he asked, rubbing soothing circles on Carlton's legs.

"Yeah," Carlton answered, voice strained. "You're just bigger than I thought."

"Always what a guy wants to hear," Shawn said smugly. "Just let me know when your ready for more."

After a minute he felt Carlton relax. At his nod Shawn moved forward again, pausing whenever he felt Carlton tense up. He slowly worked his way deeper until he was fully seated inside the detective. Shawn took a deep breath, feeling the tight heat encasing him. He had to fight the desire to start thrusting immediately and give Carlton time to adjust.

Shawn carefully leaned forward and kissed him, feeling how tense his lover was beneath him. "Relax Carlton." He nipped lightly at the side of his neck, trying to distract him from the pain.

Shawn could feel him starting to loosen up as Carlton turned his head, recapturing his mouth with his own. "Better?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah," Carlton said. Carlton's muscles flexed around him and couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure.

"Enjoying yourself?" Carlton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Immensely," Shawn said. He leaned down for another kiss. He shifted a bit as he did, causing Carlton to groan loudly.

Carlton's eyes were glazed as he looked up at him. "Fuck me Shawn."

Shawn slowly pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Carlton grunted, handcuffs rattling as he instinctively moved his hands downward. Shawn repeated the movement, watching Carlton carefully for any signs of discomfort. After a few thrusts he felt Carlton relax more around him, hips rising up to meet him.

Shawn changed the angle of his thrusts, searching for a specific spot. He knew he found it when Carlton moaned, clenching down hard on him. "You like that Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"Hell yeah," Carlton said. Shawn pulled back and thrust back in, harder this time. Carlton threw his head back as he cried out, hips bucking up against him. "Don't stop," he pleaded.

Shawn pumped into him, quickly forming a steady rhythm. Carlton moved with him, moaning whenever Shawn hit his sweet spot. Shawn's hands roamed over him, eliciting more gasps and cries of pleasure as he teased his sensitive areas. He was a more vocal lover than Shawn had expected after last time.

Carlton was pushing up harder against him, his cries becoming more desperate. "Harder," he moaned.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Shawn said. He remembered how sore he was after his first time and didn't want to do anything to make it worse for Carlton.

Carlton wrapped his legs around Shawn and pulled him closer. He grunted as Shawn was forced hard and deep inside of him. "I can take it," he growled.

Shawn groaned, the tight, inviting ass he was buried in too tempting to ignore. He started thrusting harder, though still holding back for Carlton's sake. Not that the detective seemed to agree with the plan. He kept his legs wrapped around Shawn's waist, pulling him in tight on every push in, increasing the depth and force of his thrusts.

Shawn could feel his control slipping, his thrusts becoming harder and harder. Soon Carlton dropped his legs as Shawn started to ram into him, all semblance of control gone. Carlton moaned uncontrollably, his hips pushing up to meet every thrust, hands tightly clenched around the rails in the headboard. Knowing he was close, Shawn reached down and grasped Carlton's erection.

"_Yes_," Carlton hissed as Shawn started pumping him in time to his movements inside of him. He changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting Carlton's sweet spot. A few hard thrusts was all it took to send Carlton over the edge.

Carlton shouted as he came, coating both their stomachs with his hot seed. Shawn groaned as Carlton clenched down tightly on him. He managed a couple more thrusts before he was coming as well, crying out wordlessly. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Carlton, breathing hard into the other man's neck. He turned his head to rest it on his shoulder, trying to catch his breath. He could feel Carlton panting underneath him, both of them exhausted by the incredibly hot sex they had just experienced.

"Shawn?" Carlton asked after a minute, rattling the handcuffs. Shawn lifted himself up, Carlton hissing as he slowly pulled out of him. He got up and found Carlton's pants, digging out the keys. He went back to the bed and unlocked the cuffs. There were red marks on Carlton's wrists where the metal had dug into them. He rubbed them soothingly, making a mental note to not forget to pad them next time.

"Let me get something to clean us up," Shawn said. He stumbled into the bathroom, discarding the condom, and grabbing a towel. As he got it damp, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips were puffy and swollen. Most of all, he looked happy and sated.

He reentered the bedroom, Carlton still lying where he left him. He wiped him down careful as Carlton watched before tossing the towel into a corner. He would deal with it tomorrow.

Carlton had been quiet for the last few minutes, leaving Shawn unsure what the man was thinking. He had seemed to enjoy himself. Shawn just hoped he wasn't now regretting what they did. "Are you going to stay?" he asked.

"Of course," Carlton said, sounding surprised. "I said I wanted to do this, Shawn, remember?"

"Just making sure," Shawn said. He slid into bed next to Carlton, grabbing the edge of the blanket and pulling it over them. "You wanted to leave last time."

"I'm not going anywhere," Carlton assured him. "Besides, I'm too tired to move."

"I wore you out, didn't I," Shawn said smugly.

Carlton swatted his arm. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Grinning, he turned out the lights. He settled back on the bed, trying to get comfortable. He wanted to curl up next to Carlton, but wasn't sure how the other man would feel about it. He decided to stay to his side of the bed. He turned on his side, grabbing a spare pillow to hold on to instead.

Right as he was drifting off to sleep, he felt the bed move and a warm weight pressing against his back. Turning his head, he saw Carlton's head curled up against his shoulder, eyes closed. He grabbed Carlton's arm and tucked it around him, smiling when Carlton tightened the hold. Feeling safe and secure in his lover's arms, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Shawn woke up the next morning laying on his stomach half on top of Carlton. One arm was flung across Carlton's stomach and he was using the detective's shoulder as a pillow. Carlton was already awake, running one hand lightly up and down Shawn's spine. He sighed happily and felt Carlton chuckle under him. "Good morning sleepyhead," Carlton said.

Shawn tilted his head to look up at Carlton. "Good morning." Carlton smiled at him and he knew a grin was spreading across his own face. He put his head back against Carlton, enjoying the closeness between them. "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah, though someone kept clinging to me every time I moved," Carlton said.

"As I recall, you started it," Shawn said.

Carlton's arm tightened around his back. "I know."

They stayed that way for several more minutes, until Shawn reluctantly pulled away. He sat up, looking down at his lover. "How are you feeling?"

Carlton winced as he shifted on the bed to look at Shawn. "Sore."

"Sorry, I got a little carried away at the end," he said guiltily.

"I didn't give you much of a choice." Carlton smiled slyly at him. "Don't worry, I'll even the score when it's my turn."

Shawn returned the smile. "Gonna make it rough, detective?" he purred.

"You bet," Carlton said. He pulled Shawn down, wrapping his arms around him as they kissed.

Shawn pulled away again, taking a deep breath. As pleasant as this was, he needed to stay focused. They hadn't done much talking last night, so he wanted to make sure they were both on the same page relationship wise. He was unused to being the one initiating this talk, but as Carlton said last night, the new year meant trying new things. "So you really want to do this?" he asked.

"I think that's pretty obvious," Carlton said, gesturing to their naked bodies.

"I meant more than that. Dinner and movies and flowers. The whole couple thing," Shawn said.

Carlton sat up carefully, looking into Shawn's eyes. "I do."

"Even if I suck at relationships? Even if I'm immature, and loud, and messy, and a pain in the ass, don't start," he held up a hand as Carlton smirked. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Why me?"

"I'm recently divorced, a workaholic, have an anger problem and an obsession with firearms," Carlton said. "Why me?"

"Because you're brave and loyal and incredibly sexy," Shawn said without hesitation. "Because you always try to do the right thing, even if it means risking your own life."

"Do you really mean all that?" Carlton asked quietly.

"Of course," Shawn said. He grabbed a pillow, hugging it close as he turned to face away from Carlton. "That's why I don't understand why a guy as great as you would want to be with me," he said softly.

"Besides the fact that you're charming and handsome and always know how to make me laugh?" Carlton asked, moving to sit next to him, facing the same direction. "Or the fact that your always willing to help someone, whether its finding a lost dog or tracking down a killer?" He shook his head. "You're right, what could I ever see in you?"

"You're making me sound better than I am," Shawn protested.

"I'm not. You could have your pick of almost anyone in Santa Barbara, male or female," Carlton said.

"I don't want anyone else," Shawn said, turning to look at him. "I want you."

"Good," Carlton said. "Because I want you too."

Shawn didn't try to hide the wide grin on his face as he looked at his new boyfriend. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

"I have an idea." Carlton climbed out of bed, grabbing his pants off the floor and pulling them on. "You get in the shower and I'll make breakfast." He held up his hand before Shawn could protest. "It's my turn to cook for you."

"You know how to cook?" Shawn asked skeptically.

"I have many skills you don't know about," Carlton said mysteriously. He grabbed his shirt and left the room.

Shawn grabbed some fresh clothes and headed towards the bathroom. He was looking forward to finding out just what those skills were.

Twenty minutes later and squeaky clean, he walked into the kitchen to see Carlton at the stove. He went over and wrapped his arms around Carlton's waist, smiling as his boyfriend jumped. "It's just me," Shawn said with a laugh. He peeked around Carlton's shoulder to see what he was making. "Are those crepes?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes they are," Carlton said smugly, dumping the finished product onto the small stack already on the plate. He poured some more batter into the pan before pointing to the counter next to him. "Why don't you cut up the pineapple so we can use it as a filling?"

"Sure." He got out a knife, cutting board, and bowl before grabbing the pineapple Carlton had brought last night. He expertly sliced it up, nibbling on a few pieces as he did. Nothing beat fresh pineapple.

It was strangely homey, the two of them preparing a meal together in the kitchen. He looked over at Carlton, grinning at the intense look of concentration on his face as he made sure the batter spread evenly. He could get used to this.

Once the crepes were finished, Shawn grabbed a couple of plates, silverware, and the bowl of pineapple chunks and moved over to the table. Already sitting there were several jars of preserves, a bunch of bananas, chocolate sauce, whip cream, and powdered sugar. Most of the items Shawn knew for a fact did not come from his cabinet. "You planned this," he said, remembering the bag Carlton had brought with him last night.

"I didn't think you'd object to me spending the night." He sat down gingerly, smiling at Shawn when he saw the flash of guilt on his face. "I'm fine. Now eat."

Shawn sat down, grabbing a plate. He choose to use the pineapple, of course, along with the chocolate syrup and powdered sugar for his crepes. Carlton stuck to the preserves, though he did use the chocolate sauce with the strawberries.

Carlton watched him eat, a thoughtful look on his face. "Why do you enjoy pineapple so much?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? It's the king of fruits. Especially when it's fresh like this." Shawn grabbed a piece from the bowl, holding it out for Carlton. "Here, try it."

Carlton let Shawn put the piece in his mouth, sucking the juice from his fingers. Shawn shivered at the feel of Carlton's lips on his skin.

"Not bad," Carlton said. "I guess I could get used to it." He smiled at Shawn, taking another piece. "What are your plans for today?" he asked.

"I have to meet Gus later and go over to my dad's. I promised I would help him clean up after his New Year's party." The promise had been made in exchange for help on a case, but Carlton didn't need to know that. As far as chores went, Shawn felt he had gotten off easy. His dad always had food left after these things, so he and Gus would spend most of their time just pigging out. "You should come with me," he added.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Carlton asked.

"My dad knows I like guys and he's going to find out about us anyway. He still has a lot of friends down at the station." Shawn looked at Carlton hesitantly. "Unless you wanted to keep this all a secret, because I would totally understand if you did. Except from Gus of course. I can't keep anything from him and he already knows we hooked up on Christmas, but we don't have to tell anyone else if you don't want to. I'd be cool with that."

Carlton held up a hand to cut off his nervous babbling. "I don't like details about my personal life spread around the station. What I do in my off time is not anyone else's concern." Shawn nodded, trying not to let the disappointment show on his face. Carlton's expression softened. "So don't think about making any big announcement that we're dating. I'll have to tell the Chief since we work together. I'm sure the rest will figure things out on their own."

"What about Juliet?" Shawn asked.

"She already knows," Carlton said. "I talked to her last night before coming here."

So she was the mysterious person who had changed Carlton's mind. Shawn made a mental note to buy her something very nice as a thank you gift. "That will make it easier if we need alone time while on a case," he said.

"No way," Carlton said. "When we work together, we have to stay professional. We're going to have to set some ground rules." Shawn sighed as Carlton started to list them. "No silly nicknames; Lassie is bad enough. No sneaking off to make out. No booty calls in the interrogation rooms." He swallowed after he said this, making Shawn wonder if they shared some of the same fantasies. "No more inappropriate touching." He raised an eyebrow and Shawn ducked his head sheepishly. He did have a tendency to get hands on during his 'visions.'

"Is kissing okay?" he asked.

"Kissing is fine in moderation," Carlton said. "Hand holding too, but no hugs."

"Your rules are no fun," Shawn pouted.

"You're going to ignore most of them anyway," Carlton said accurately. Shawn shrugged, not denying it. "Just try to control yourself. I work with these people. I have a reputation to maintain."

"I'll try," Shawn said.

"Good." Carlton gathered up their dishes, stacking them into a neat pile. "Of course, those rules only apply while we're at work," he said in a low voice. Shawn watched him put the dishes in the sink, a smile coming over his face. This year was already shaping up to be much better than the last one.

"Hey Shawn, when are you supposed to meet up with Guster?" Carlton asked.

Shawn glanced at the clock. "Not for another couple of hours. Why?"

"That should give me plenty of time to shower," Carlton said. He started walking towards the bathroom, stopping to glancing over his shoulder. "Would you care to join me?"

Shawn grinned as he hurried after him. Yup, this year was going to be great.

* * *

**I'm thinking of writing some follow up pieces for major holidays. Next up will be Valentine's Day.**


End file.
